Fragile Memoir
by HikaSaka
Summary: Aisha, born from a family of powerful void mages, have to survive her high school life on Hamel Elite. It's because the things that happened from her past, which made her move to Hamel by herself, while her father lives in Sander. About her mother, Aisha only had a pendant that she treasures very much. Why?
1. Begin

Aisha, it's her name. The girl who was born from a rich family; her father was once, the Duke of Velder; while her mother, is, of course the Duchess. Her parents were the one that everyone respected- and feared. Speka, her mother, was the most powerful dark mage who had a contract with the void; while her father, bears a powerful dark magic; he's a sadist. Her father once, had ruled Velder- in which, he ruled it with cruelness. Aisha's father never thinks about the citizens he ruled; His orders are absolute.

Aisha never felt love- from her mother. After Speka gave birth to Aisha, she died right after. It's common for mages who had contract with the void; if someone survived after they gave birth, it's what called special. The only thing she had about her mother was a pendant which she keeps it **dearly**.** She will risk anything to get that pendant safe.**

Not until Velder's economics crashed. The Glitter Army invasions made Velder into ruins; their economics ran down, everyone was in state of danger. Aisha's father sent soldiers- to hold the Glitter Armies- but the soldiers, they, was being pushed right into the borders, they had fallen. In the middle of the dystopia, the citizens realized; that Aisha's father can't be their duke anymore; they had realized that Aisha's father can lead no more.

Boycotts rose, demanding for the duke to be removed. The citizens demanded, every soldiers that was fallen at the battlefield, it's because the duke. The duke refused to help them at the battlefield. The duke can only give an order, that's what they said.

Realizing they're in danger, Aisha's father fled to Sander- the _perfect _place to reside, temporary. Sander's economics are a mess. It's not that bad as Velder. Many citizens refused to choose Sander as a place to live; as Sander had a high death rate; criminals. Also, since Sander was located around the desert, they should yearn to survive.

In Sander, Aisha and her family wasn't recognized that much. They could live normally.

If onlyher family wouldn't been such a sensation of public.

Since they ran from Velder, Aisha's father wished for Speka to come back, gradually regretting. Speka was the most powerful void mage in history;

If only she still lived, Velder, will still be in their grasp. There will be no invasions, or even, the boycott.

Aisha is now the one that he holds so precious.

Aisha's house in Sander was called one of the richest; it's huge. Shaped like a mansion, the furniture inside was bright and shiny. They can live their life to the fullest.

Then, their disguise was slowly known. People sometimes would stop in front of their house, murmuring about the rumors going around about their family. Most of them were just rumors, nothing true.

In Sander, there are many fake heroes; Aisha's father was a popular person, since he was once a duke. In which everyone doesn't even know; by the help of the magic, of course! Because of that, the fake heroes came to Aisha's house for thousands of times; demanding money. With words such as, "if you want to stay in Sander, give us some ED so we can keep your family lives a peaceful life!" Sometimes- they used like, physical things to get the ED; even including strangling someone or even nearly killing them by force. Aisha was one of the victims.

That's why Aisha's father considered about his only daughter's safety. So he moves Aisha to another town called Hamel. Hamel is an elite town. It's not fully safe there, but then, it could help Aisha get away from the people in Sander.

At Hamel, Aisha lived in a one-floored mansion. It's huge, because their family is rich. Even though Aisha lives alone, she finds it amusing to be alone. She had a tiny bat with her, named Angkor. Angkor is actually a powerful Demon god from the Void. At weekends, Angkor will spend his time helping Aisha cleaning her house, which he found amusing.

Hamel is popular because of its scholarship. Hamel have highly educated people and elite schools.

The most wanted school that everyone in Elrios was aiming to enter is the Hamel Elite. There, they train people with strict rules. Anyone who graduated from Hamel Elite would be a successful person. It's because of the school. Hamel Elite is filled with geniuses from all around the world.

**That's where Aisha is.**


	2. Aisha

Aisha's life is considered boring to herself. Each day, it's the same. Going to school and activities she does. It's like repeating day by day. _If only_ I can stay like this forever, she thought endlessly in the haze.

_If only._

"WAKE UP, LAZY ASS!" Angkor yelled, biting the blanket that covers Aisha's body. Aisha starts to open her eyes slowly, feeling pissed that Angkor disturbed her thoughts and dreams. "Ugh, Angkor. Why can't you wake me up slowly?" Aisha said, as she begins to feel conscious from her sleep. "Yes, yes Aisha, I may, but do you mind to check the clock for me?" Angkor said sarcastically. Aisha glanced the clock at her vibrant-colored room, which suddenly made her heart skips a beat. Apparently, she's nearly "late" for school. The girl jumps from her bed, grabs her uniform, then sprints to the bathroom.

For Aisha, coming to school earlier from other students is a must. She enjoys the surroundings of a quiet class; the blowing wind that causes the curtain to move; the view of the sky from the window; everything. She dislikes noisy places, such as the marketplace. Aisha then goes out of the bathroom, being fully dressed (which she calls 'neatly') and ready to go. "_Geez_, Angkor. You should have waked me up earlier than this!" Aisha said, grunting in irritation. Angkor sighed, "It's not my fault, since you stayed up all night-""I don't care" Aisha said, cutting of Angkor's words, as she runs to pick her phone. Only, to only find a message:

_Aisha, I'm not going to be available for a while in Sander. I had transferred some ED that you may need for two months. You can't go to Sander weekends now, since I have a business to do. Just message me if anything urgent happens there. Miss you!_

"Aw! Because of some business, eh? It's such a shame that I can't visit Sander this weekend." Aisha stomped the floor with her foot in disgust. Aisha then looks at her watch then said, "We're so close to "late"! Hurry up, Angkor!" Aisha grabs her bag, then checks her precious pendant and runs towards the door, opening it, and then closing it violently. It's not that far from Aisha's dwelling to her school; it only takes up to twenty minutes of walk or ten minutes of sprint.

"Angkor," Aisha said, halfway through their adventure to the school. "What?" Angkor said, feeling anxious. "-pear," Aisha mumbled. "Disappear," Aisha said. "Wha- Aisha?" "Disappear, you fucking idiot! Don't you forget that I'm not allowed to bring any animals to school?!" Aisha said, pinching Angkor's body. "Oh wait-WAIT AISHA WAIT-HELP!" Angkor said as he was pained by Aisha's pinch. Slowly, Angkor disappeared. When Angkor disappears, their minds were connected; or you could say, Angkor is currently invisible- He saw what Aisha sees, hears or even feel.

Continuing to their destination, getting gradually closer and closer, they have arrived. Yet, in their surroundings, there are few students around. Aisha then arrives at the building; the Hamel Elite. She then chose the path towards the High School building and then enters it in a hurry. Skipping steps of the stairs, Aisha finally had arrived in front of a door, which has a sign that reads: 1-H. 1-H stands for 1-Hamel. Hamel is the town that everyone admires; they have everything. In here, Hamel means Elite. In short, Aisha's class is an elite class which only few, selected people joins; they are the skilled ones.

Opening the classroom door, Aisha took a breath. "Isn't it wonderful here, Angkor?" Aisha whispered to herself, as she enters the classroom. It's a simple, empty classroom that everyone thinks it's boring. For Aisha, she treasured this. She then chose a seat next to the window, and put her bag on the chair. Walking slowly, she opens the window of her class, and admired the scenery. Hamel had its beauty in the morning; the sound of birds chirping, clear blue sky, fresh wind blowing, everything.

She stared at the scenery, feeling so refreshed, until she heard murmurs. I forgot to close the door I swear, she said in her heart. Aisha turned her head and then she sees girls caught staring her. Aisha knew from their behavior, that they were talking about her. It's normal for girls to do gossip and such, right? The girls then ran off when she caught them staring. Aisha closed the door of her class and took a seat, since it's already the time where students come.

Minutes by minutes passed, more and more students come to the class. Aisha herself started to feel disturbed. Girls started to gather around Aisha's table. Aisha scanned her class meticulously, searching her friends. She ignored the statement of her classmates such as, "Aisha, where did you learn your powerful magic?" or "Whoa, Aisha! Have you heard a new album by the popular band?" mixed stuffs. Aisha replied to them as with a stare, then she smile or laughs.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Excuse me! Aisha!" a girl said, following with heavy steps indicating that she was running. "Mornin'!" She continued. The girl has a long, yellowish green hair which is tied into a ponytail. She had two flowers as a hairpin to keep her hair from being so messy. "Morning, Rena," Aisha greeted her friend, expressionless. Rena then took a seat in front of Aisha, which is second row from the back. "D'aww Aisha! Don't look so expressionless to me!" Rena said, pinching Aisha's cheek. Aisha growled "Meh. Whatever, Rena," she said, turning her heads to face the window beside her. "Oh Anyways, I feel that Eve's going to come to the class soon, or so," Rena said, when suddenly a silver haired girl walks into the class, alongside with a tall black haired girl, huffing. "Geez, Eve. Can't you even wait for me?" the black haired girl said, as she was fatigued. "Ara, no. It's only you who sprint so slowly," the silver haired girl said, which is Eve. "Oh! Aisha! Morning!" Ara said, as she took a seat beside Rena. Ara had a long, black hair, which is tied until her back. She uses a silver fox as her hairpin, which she said that the silver fox is sacral. While her other friend, called Eve, has a white silvery hair until her shoulders. She had yellowish eyes and a small blue gem attached to her temple, which everyone said that she's so pretty. Eve puts her bag in the chair, in front of Ara's table. She then comes to the place where Aisha sat, and said, "Morning." Eve doesn't talk much. She was almost the same with Aisha, except that she looks so emotionless in front of others. "Morning, Ara, Eve," Aisha said while glancing at her watch. "Eve! You're so cute!" Rena said, hugging Eve from behind. "Rena, No! She'll suffocate!" Ara said in a panic tone when she saw Rena hugged Eve. Rena's hug is a killer move for everyone. Aisha just chuckled softly as she saw her friends having fun.

Their fun was suddenly ruined as the shouts of girls came from outside their class. Three males came in, acting so cool in which Aisha found that she needs to vomit at one of their faces. The tallest one had dark skin, and black hair, similar to Ara's. One of his eyes were covered by his bangs. His face had a scar and his eyes looked so sharp and cold. He's Raven, the boy with a nasod arm. The second from the tallest had a blonde hair, shaped almost like a Pikachu, Aisha thought. He's cute, even Eve thinks so, too. Also, that boy in the blonde hair, is the prince of Hamel, called Chung. While the shortest, which is actually taller than Aisha, had a red and black colored ombre hair. His eyes look so cold, in which Aisha couldn't see through him. The three of them were very popular in this school. Every day, girls would come and say, "Please meet me after school!" or "I made a lunch for you!" or even "Please date me!" which made Aisha wanting feel so disgusted. The three boys took their seat, in which, the red haired guy sat beside Aisha. Aisha never talked much in class, nor does he. Aisha was quiet, which she rather enjoys to see the scene beside her than paying attention to the class. For a while, Aisha took a glance of the red haired boy beside her. "What?" he said, giving Aisha a cold stare. Aisha rolled her eyes and then glares at him. For a while, Aisha had forgotten his name because he rarely speaks in front of public. He's quiet. Rumors going around that his words are rude. "Whoa, look what we get here. Falling in love already, Ms. Popular?" Rena whispered, teasing Aisha. "Rena, no I'm not falling in love with anyone. Besides, I don't even know who's him, anyways." Aisha said as she touched her purple colored twintails that are tied by black-colored hair ties. "Yes, you probably shouldn't. It's only been two months since we enter high school," Eve said, joining the conversation. "Shh! Guys, he's right back there! He may hear you, Eve!" Ara warned the other three girls. Rena nodded in agreement. They continue to chatter, until the bell that indicates the first session of studies rang.


	3. Sessions

After the bell rang, everyone started to calm down and took their seat. Aisha waited silently for the teacher to enter. As for today, the first subject is Alchemy. The alchemist, Denka, is one of the popular alchemists who contribute in many experiments. He is known for his calm, reserved and gentle personality. Denka's teaching always brings joy to the students, which they say that Denka is the best alchemy teacher.

While Denka teaches, Aisha sighs then looks out to the window, staring at the beautiful sky. Aisha rarely paid attention to classes. Even though she never paid attention, her scores are absolutely perfect all over her records. "Psssh! Aisha" Rena whispered silently, hoping that Denka won't hear her. Aisha noticed her friend, then, she puts a confused look. "You know, after this session, we had a sparring session with Camilla, right?" Rena asks. "Huh? Yeah, what matters?" Aisha replied to Rena, then stares to the window like nothing happens. "Geez, since those guys are here, aren't you worried for being defeated?" Rena's face then makes a chubby face. Aisha rolled her eyes, and said, "No" single, solid word which describes everything.

"Well actually, I did feel worried. No, no, I don't! Wait, yes!" Aisha thought in her mind, confused about the perfect word to describe her feeling.

"SHUT UP AISHA, GET YOUR MINDS STRAIGHT! " A voice called inside her head. It wasn't from her mind. "It's my mind, Angkor. Stop interrupting me like twenty-four over seven," Aisha mentally rolled her eyes at Angkor. Angkor can hear and know what she thinks, after all.

The bell rings, which indicates the next session to go. I checked my schedule and sighs when I saw the next class is sparring class. It's not like that I hate sparring, but I haven't eaten this morning, which probably can cause me to faint because of my frail body. I grab my bag hurriedly which caused me to bump with that red-and-black haired guy. _What was his name again? _He glared at me so I glare at him back. Simple, isn't it? Then, I walk towards the door of our class as I am going to the Sparring Room which is being attended by Camilla, the Sparring director or whatever it is.

As I was going out of the class, three of my friends followed me and greeted me. We go outside of the class, only to find students gathering at us saying such as

"Aisha! Teach me your skills!"

"Rena, how did you even manage to use your legs while your weapon is a bow?"

"Eve can you fix my nasod weapon?"

Or even "Ara, here's a new spear upgrade that you should buy to make your spear more meant to kill!"

The four of us were silent when the students gathered around us. _To act cool_, Rena once said to me. The four of us are kind of popular since our killer instincts when we do missions or sparring. We're a member of one team which is made and organized by Camilla.

When the three guys come out, the crowd changes their pace towards them, and continues their chatter with the guys. This is when I go fully into what Ara called _ber-zerk_. I glared at the guys, in which I don't even know that they realize or not, and continue to walk to the sparring room.

We arrived at the sparring room and put our bag in the locker that is already there. "Hey, Aisha," Ara said to me, with her face full of question mark. "Say, are you jealous that they had more friends-or fans?" she continued, which made I act like trying to vomit in front of her. "No. I don't even need them anyways," I reply to Ara. She then replied me with a giggle. What a weird girl. "Ara, Aisha!" Rena called from the front of girls' changing room. "Hurry up and change to your armor, you guys," Eve also said, calling from afar. Ara then grabbed my hand and we ran to the changing room.

The four girls finished changing, using their own armors.

Rena wears a green skirt and her usual belt. Not to forget her favorite black sneakers that have flowers decorated in it. Her bow is shaped like a crossbow in which she doesn't even need to carry the bow; it is put on her hand. Rena used her kicks more than she use her bow. She also borrows nature's powers to help her. She's called the **Wind Sneaker**.

Ara wears sleeveless white and orange inner clothing and colors around red, white and yellow for its outer clothing. It's to show that she was from Fahrmann. There is a long hairpin between her hair. Her spear helps her on longer and wider range of melee attacks, which can help her execute the relentless barrage of attacks. Ara holds justice up high and her courage were none match for others. **Sakra Devanam** is her title.

Eve, she relies on her weaponry than her gears and summon. Eve is a genius who invented many kinds of weaponry. She uses her Drones to fight but other than that, she also found Nasod Wing Drones that can even help her in urgent situations. Eve uses her elegant black armor which had the installment of Nasod Wing Drones in the back of it. Her Drones also will become handy in helping her to buff, making her gaining the title of **Code: Nemesis**.

While Aisha, she wears purple armor which everyone said Gothic Lolita- but it's different. Her armor is open from her abdomen. She uses short skirt, long sleeves and provocative clothing. Aisha shows dark colors in her armor. Her staff had a shape like Angkor, too. Not to forget, she uses her pendant with her. Her dark armor and powerful magic which only focuses on destruction made her acquire the title of **Void Princess**.

We went out of the changing room and gathered with the others. Apparently, we are the latest to gather.

Ara sighed and said, "Pssh. Blame Rena for her big b-"

"Yes, Ara?" Camilla asked Ara. Probably because of her voice that's so noisy. Heh.

"N-Nothing!" Ara laughs and scratched her not-so-itchy head.

"Well now, let's begin our sparring routine!" Camilla said cheerfully, which made me to sigh. "Well, I calculate us four will win again," Eve said, whispering to the four girls. I groaned mentally. "Everyone, take the lotteries! Today's agenda will be a special sparring. Which four teams had three people, so it would be a three-on-three, while the others go on two-on-two," Camilla said, shaking up a box which had papers on it. "Eh? Lotteries? How rare," Rena said, as the chatters of people also fill the room. Usually, we are divided into our usual teams, so it causes somewhat like team vs. team or so on. We then go closer to Camilla, taking the lotteries. "Four," Eve said, showing the number 4 on the paper she got. "I got four, too," Ara said, sighing. "How about the two of you?" she then continues, throwing a teasing look to Rena and me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Four," which caused Eve to stare at Rena. Rena's face showed a disappointing look while she said, "Eight" I pat Rena's back and whispered, "good luck!" with a teasing look. Rena just stood there, acting like heart-broken. Rena then gathers with her team, which consists of Raven. It's easier to be on the two-versus-two sparring, though.

"Now, please gather with your team and seat in the provided places!" Camilla said, pointing a corner which we usually saw the sparring. The sparring room is huge- more like a huge gymnasium, so we can watch the sparring at the corner. Ara, Eve and I sat in the corner, which me can see the sparring clearly. Rena then sat beside us, whiles her partner, Raven, gather with the boys.

"Well then, let's start our daily sparring!" Camilla said cheerfully, while she blows her whistle. "Let's start with the two-on-two pairings first," she continues, while holding her pen and board. "The settings for today is Team Match, which if you are knocked down, you're eliminated already!" Camilla then said, waving her fingers as bye-bye sign. Camilla then checks her list and said, "Let's see, who's the luckiest two groups," then clicks her pen. "Oh! Today's two luckiest groups are, Eight and Eleven!" Camilla continued cheerfully. I chuckled and look at Rena. Ara laughs, patting Rena's back. "Pff, you go girl!" she said. Rena stands and proceeds to the center of the room, along with Raven. Their opponents are two guys from the Caluso Tribe in Sander, their names are Baryon and Tuadin. Camilla then initiates, "Countdown!" she shouts. The students together shouts, "Three! Two! One!" and continued by Camilla, "Start!"

Rena charges her mana, while Raven defends for Rena, waiting her to get enough mana. The two opponents separated, one who focuses on Rena, and one who charges on Raven. Rena easily dodges the attacks, and double jumps, nearing Raven. The four clashed, making Rena confused for a moment. Baryon saw this, and took his chance to drag Rena closer using _Tailwind_.

Rena jolted a little, nearly tumbling. Thankfully, Rena's flexibility and quick thinking allows Rena to have a counter-attack, which Rena dashes then sets herself behind Baryon, shoots an arrow and she immediately leaps towards him and launches two rear knee kicks then sends Baryon flying; making a U-Turn Kick. Raven, who saw the opportunity to catch Baryon, stealthily dashes forwards, passing through Tuadin. He called this step as _Shadow Step_. He then pierces his sword to Baryon, while Rena, she then charges to Tuadin.

Raven hits Baryon three times with a sword, and then immobilize him by creating a small black hole which he finishes elegantly by striking his Nasod Claw, sending Baryon to fly and hit the floor roughly. While Rena, she's busy meddling with Tuadin, toying around with him by making a U-TurnKick-without sending Tuadin off to the air. Rena then barges towards Tuadin's back, and applies her usual combo; using her knees to deal heavy damage, launching Tuadin further back, looping her combo until she got enough mana. Raven runs and helps Rena to deal with Tuadin.

Without they noticing, Baryon gets up and creates tornado that drags Rena and Raven, immobilizing them and then deals heavy damage to them which after that, Baryon launches the two mid-air, while Tuadin catches them and said, "Wind Rising!" and stabs the ground, creating circles of wind that hurts two of them. He then continues by thrusting his spear multiple times forward, in which luckily, Rena can dodge.

"I'm going to back you up!" Rena said and then does a swift forward dash body ram, followed by another knee kick reinforced with wind power, helping Raven. She then dashes towards Raven and said, "Airellinna!" that summons the spirit of the forest, "The Flaring Fairy", with the spirit creating a Stationary circular aura that continuously heals and buff the two of them. She then double jumps then stomps down into the ground and launches a wide windmill.

"Thanks," Raven said and then does a short leap into the air and impales his sword down into the ground with an explosive impact, granting him a boost in power, shouting "Giga Drive!" and dashes forward at quick speed, performing his finishing slash. Tuadin then uses his shield, guarding him from any attacks. While Baryon sets himself behind Tuadin and summons Whirlwind Syphs to move and attack the two. Rena gets the damage which made Baryon to leap and set a mini sphere of wind that explodes after being touched, which called _Evoke_.

"Rena!" Raven said as he dashed. Raven uses his blade to pierce his enemy twice, and then proceeds to slash low aimed at Baryon's tendons, causing them to be inficted by Leg Wound and making them unable to run. Rena then dashes forwards, doing a _Double-Slide_ at Tuadin. She then proceeds to have a _U-Turn Kick_, and delivers a brutal kick reinforced with wind power, having Tuadin a _Physical Weapon Break_. Their two opponents started to show their weaknesses, as they were being attacked. Finally, the duo, Rena and Raven, finishes their sparring elegantly by Rena proceeding to stun their opponent by _Sharp Fall_, while Raven finishes using _Berserker Blade_.

"Win! Group Eight!" Camilla blows her whistle. The student cheers. Rena then said to Raven, "Mind for a high-5?" showing her hands up in the air. Raven responded with a stare at first and then responded to Rena's high-5 with a faint smile. Rena helps Tuadin and Baryon to stand, and proceeds to return with her friends, all sweaty. "Actually, you guys really made a good team," Aisha said in a surprised tone. "Yeah, I agree. You guys totally rock the stage," Ara said, nodding to Aisha's statement. Eve only nods, and said, "I suppose that I agreed, too," Rena nodded and said, "Yep. It's fun to be in one team with him, although this is our first time, hehe!"

As the sparring continues, the four of them pays attention to the sparring. Aisha grabs her pendant in her neck gently. None of the sparring entertains Aisha; because none of them are in her level. Aisha's level is way too high, leaving her as one of the powerful girls in the school along with Rena, Ara and Eve. Time passed, in which Camilla finally says, "Final battle, Group Four and Group Two!"

Aisha touches her pendant as she stands, and murmurs to herself, "It's time"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! <strong>

**Another cliffhanger, hehe~**

**Anyways, thankyou for reading XD**

**I'd like to have my special thanks to my friend HyperNeo for reading the raw one ouo;;**

**anyways, RnR!**

**-Hikasaka**


	4. Sparrings

Three girls stands from the corner and then slowly walks in to the middle of the sparring arena. Aisha touched her hairs with her gentle fingers; playing with it.

"We welcome Group Four!" Camilla said cheeringly as the other students cheered for us.

"Aisha! Ara! Eve!" they cheered. Eve coldly stared her surroundings; scanning for our enemy for our sparring.

"Group Two?" Camilla asked as her eyes searches for the so-called Group Two.

"Uh-oh! Yes, we're here. Pardon us," A gold-or blonde haired boy said.

"Prince of Hamel," Aisha thought as she rolled her eyes. Two people stands; that prince and the red haired boy who glared at Aisha this morning. "Hey, Elsword! Hurry up," the prince said as he took his cannons and then continues to walk to the middle of the arena. The red haired boy, which name is Elsword, calmly grabs his sword and follows his friend. "Ya Chung," is what he said all along.

"Oh? Did your team consist of two people?" Camilla said, checking her board she held.

"I don't know," The prince said.

Camilla then checks on her board she held. "One more, Chloe, please stand up!" she then said.

A tanned elf stood up, touching her pink hair. "Hmph. This will be an easy one," she said as she giggles.

"Ew," Aisha, Ara and Rena said in unison. Chloe then walks like a royal princess to gather with her group. "…Ew," Eve said in a flat tone.

When Chloe walks past the three of the girls, she smirked and whispers to Ara: "get wrecked" in which Eve nearly slaps the hell out of Chloe- if Ara didn't tell Eve to calm down. Aisha glared at Chloe and proceed to continue her own business, meddling with her own teammates.

"Well everyone! Let's start the last battle!" Camilla said. "The place will be held in the Wally's Castle, and remember, do your best!" she continues as she sets the place in Wally's Castle.

"Ready?" Camilla said, as the six people stands in a portal.

"Go!" she and the students said. Suddenly, the six people were gone; they are transferred to another Sparring Arena, in Wally's Castle. A big screen shows what is going in that arena.

I transfer into a sparring area called Wally's Castle. The three of us in a corner, while the enemy in another corner. The sunlight shines upon us and upon the yellow place. We quickly set the strategy; Ara will have their attention, while Eve will go berserk with her buff. Lastly, I will go and spam my skills as usual, so I charged my mana.

"Ehehe, feel despair!" I said, while I readied myself. I grab Angkor and charged my mana. Ara goes to the front first, checking for the enemy. Eve then used a buff upon the two of us, then proceeds to go with Ara.

That gold haired guy- Chung, he strikes first. Chung gets his another gun- different from his cannon. He pulls the trigger of his gun; which bullet lands into Ara. Ara purposed to be hit by his shoot, which then she could counter-attack with her **Counter Switch**.

Ara then thrusts her spear onto Chung, executing her usual three-stabs combo and ends it with a swing of her spear. Chloe runs to help Chung- in which, Ara pulls the two of them into a small area, then proceed to make a giant orb that absorbs the spirit power of Chloe using **Energy Absorption**.

Chung, realized that they were in trouble, raises his cannon and defends himself using **Heavy Stance**. Ara was quite shocked at that time, paralyzed because of Chung's sudden counter-attack. Elsword arrives to pierce Ara with his sword as he said, "Sword Shield," and summons tiny blades that circles around him, damaging and stunning Ara.

I finished my mana-charging, and said, "Eve, accompany me," and uses **Shadow Body** to help Ara, as Eve goes into her awakening mode. A tiny core suddenly appears behind Eve. "Lets go," Eve said plainly.

I dashed towards Ara and proceed to launch a heavy, dark ball- that the void mages used to call as **Gravity Ball**. Eve then forms Nasod Spears in the air and quickly drives them into the ground- knocking away all the target as Ara continued to catch the three using **Flying Kite**, heavily damaging the three peoples. I thought we're done already, until that guy named Elsword starts to go **Stoic**.

We were all caught in his combo, as his mates backed him up. Thankfully, I can teleport behind them, and starts to use my **Shadow Body**- as I spammed my** Gravity Ball** all over them. Then, I dashed to Chloe and proceed to separate her from the others. I then said, "Dark Cloud," as I cast a poisonous cloud around me, causing Chloe to be poisoned and damaged continuously. Continuing with the last of my mana, I then cast a huge stone from Hell that continuously spins in front of me, sucking Chloe and damaging her continuously.

"Aisha, go charge your mana. I'll be meddling with Chloe," Eve said, as she comes near me. "Roger," I replied her as I teleported to a higher platform; charging my mana there. Ara is busy with Elsword and Chung, which actually, she spams **Flying Kite** a lot.

Chung then execute a double jump-surprising me because I concentrated too much on gathering my mana. He then damaged me with his Silver Shooters, which people call it an **Air Shot**.

Ara then dashed near me to help but she got caught by Chung- because he used **Bullet Blitz**. Us both got caught, as Elsword arrives and proceed to say, "**Crescent Cut!**" sending a three-slash combo using his sword, sending out crescent waves which deals continuous damage.

Eve then backs us up- using her basic skill, called "**Illusion Strike**" which cause the three of our opponents to become Confuse. Ara stands up and then uses this time to strike, as she said, "**Falling Dragon**!" and heavily smashes the ground, causing the opponents to be stunned.

Lucky for Chloe, she then escaped, and proceed to strike the three of us, using-"Wait, what?!" I said. I just saw Chloe using one of Rena's combo. Chloe then imbues her attacks, using **Nature Force**- no, it's not nature force- it's something similar to it, but it has dark colors. She then proceeds to launch a slide kick behind us which followed by a kick, then launches us to the air. She then smirks and said, "**Slide Double-Kick**, girls!" Luckily, we all got knocked down, so at-least, I can teleport to the bottom platform.

"I predict that Chloe did take her moves from Rena," Eve said. "Change of strategy: Aisha and Ara, go and face the two boys. I'll meddle with this woman," she continues, followed by an "Accepted," of Ara, and "Roger," of mine.

Eve then dashed towards Chloe, activating her Awakening mode. She then releases her restricted mode and amplifies her power, releasing a shockwave that damages Chloe. Spear starts to appear around Eve and her drones, in which she said, **"Queen's Throne**" she then pushes Chloe away from the others. Eve then takes out a nasod rocket launcher and fires a missile that explodes upon its impact with Chloe- in which she said, "**Hornet Sting**"

Ara and I proceed to have a face-off with the two guys, which I said, "Ara, go for Chung. I'll go for another one," as I dashed towards the guy, Elsword. I launched a **Gravity Ball** to him, which causes him to flinch. I then use my **Shadow Body**, in which he then uses is **Stoic**. We then had a somewhat no flinch battle- in which I spam my **Dark Cloud**, and in which he spam his **Sword Shield** and **Crescent Cut**.

Chung, knowing about this, he then backed Elsword up by using **Leg Shot**, slowing my movements. In that time, my **Shadow Body** duration is gone; then I can't run. I saw a smirk in Elsword's face, as he said, "**Maelstorm Rage!**" and throws his sword as it erupts into a small localized frenzied storm of swords that draw-in and deal continuous damage to me and Ara.

I can't run. The last blast sends me flying-or I should say, I land over with a hard hit, which causes me to suffer some pain.

Chung then readied his cannon, as Ara and I stood up. Chung then said, "**Artillery Strike!**" and sets the destroyer on the ground and bombarded us with a warhead. It makes me to hit the corner hard enough, in which I said, I nearly can't breathe.

Ara was injured the most; she can't stand up, in which, I need to protect Ara.

"Only one last thing," I said in my mind, putting my hand on my chest as I stood up and proceed to gather my mana. I felt something different- my mana starts overflowing my body. I felt this mana that runs into me are those who can make me spam my skills. If I can, I will. My frail body cause me to suffer the same damage as the ones I give out. I try to control this mana, but I can't. I teleport around the map to find a place that have no opponents around;

This is abnormal. I reached my chest to grab my pendant, as it is the only thing that can make me calm- and it helps on limiting my mana. What I found on my chest is nothing; I've drop the pendant somewhere.

"Wait-my pendant! It's gone," I said to Eve. Eve then uses her **Cloaking**, as she became invisible. "Down there," Eve said, as she found my pendant.

When Eve proceeds to take that pendant-!

"Found you!" Chloe said, and proceed to strike Eve.

Chloe then took my pendant, and said, "Oh, look at this, whose pendant is this?" as she holds up my pendant, and opens it.

"D'aww, what a cute family. It's a waste if," she said, pausing. Then, I try to stand steadily, and said, "Give it back," while stuttering.

"Would be a waste if I broke this, right?" Chloe then said, as she holds my pendant tightly, causing it to broke. "N-no.." I said, devastated. Now, I am scared.

Without my pendant, I can't control my powers- I just can't. That pendant was the only one that can make me feel the tranquility- while the Void power erupts in me.

Eve tries to help me, but she failed- she was being fully attacked by Chloe. Elsword just stood there, while Chung asked her to stop her foolish act.

I then teleport to the corner then charges my overflowing mana. My emotions became unstable; Anger, sadness, sorrow- loneliness all stayed inside me.

I then finally said to Angkor, "Angkor, for that spell we had trained for years," in which Angkor replied, "but Aisha, your current state may cause to heavily damage the surroundings, even you can go suicide as it hurts you-" "I don't care, Angkor. My pendant's there, and was going to claim it again. I'm sure I won't fail" Angkor then sighed and said, "Beware,"

I decided I do not feel scared; I am **Apprehensive**. Of what's going to happen later. I then gather all my mana, hoping for my power not to burst. "For the team and the pendant," I said.

"**Abyss Angkor**"

I summon a giant Angkor, then sits on it. I command it to fire a large laser beam that drags all my opponents in, dealing them massive damage. I then can't feel my own body-or even control it. All of the things became vivid; All I heard next was someone calling me, "Aisha!" shouting from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>yay. thankyou for reading~ XD<strong>

**It took me awhile to upload this since I'm busy IRL ehehe.**

**anyways, thankyou for Hayrehn and HyperNeo as always, for reviewing the draft huehue~ **

**ragna001: Uh yes, thankyou! I'll try to update fast XD**

**Illusionary Heart: THANKYOUUUUU XD I got a bunny plot and develop it, actually XD. and yes, Im trying not to have much fluff/mainstream plot since I'm kinda bored reading those. Well I hope my ff doesn't come to that, tho.**

**Guest: It's actually Aisha's POV XD the one that uses evoke is Rena's enemy, in which I took reference from Caluso's mini bosses. And thank you for reminding, I forgot to add some line break for POV's. Thanks!**


	5. Elsword

_There were new fears; the unfamiliar landscape held hidden, unknown perils._

The young girl laid there surrounded in a heavy haze; alone in the dark. She cringed a bit when she took a view of her surroundings. The chill, cold air gave her relentless new fears. It took a moment for her to realize- she had seen this view, somewhere.

She felt pain. The agony that surrounds her-she wouldn't bear it. She'd recall- it's similar- _that_ time. Reminiscence of memories collected up into her mind. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No," she had said in her whisper, as she had her remembrance in the déjà vu. "I refuse to believe this,"

She pushed herself upon the ground to stand up. Her own anatomy felt weak; even her insides are trembling. She then raised her foot; strengthening her body. She began to lay some steps with her feet at a slow pace.

Stepping on the muck, not knowing where to go, she had to rely on her instincts. Walking endlessly, she then heard something crackle. It seems near from her, although, it seems so obscure.

As she walked through the night, through the isolated landscape now, with her instincts left and supplies far behind, she was constantly vigilant, looking for a way out from the unknown harms. She then felt a warm sensation; she started to saw a light. These are the things that had shaken away the lethargy- and restored her will to survive.

The light emerges into a bigger form, which made her remember about those _days_. She did remember about that day. She fell onto the ground and sat there numb with horror. Her heart seems to be sliced deeply, leaving a never-ceasing incision. She had remembered, that day..

And she did perceive the word well:

**Flame, fire.**

-xx-

She seemed to know it was a long time ago. Now here she was, lying upon the bed- inside the infirmary after the incident.

"Ah! You're awake," the young woman standing beside a desk said in a surprise. A brown haired woman in a lab coat stood up. "It's familiar to see you here," she chuckled.

The young girl glanced at the woman's name tag: HELEN. "What happened?" she said weakly, as she felt that her energy is drained from herself.

"Er, Ai, was it?" Helen had asked in surprise, almost chuckling as she thought she got the right name. "Ai, right?"

"Well it's not actually Ai," the young girl corrected Helen, as she seated herself. "It's Aisha." she was laughing a bit. Aren't teacher supposed to know its students?

"Ah, well, pardon me," Helen said jokingly as she took a review upon her list. "Ah, yes. Aisha. I'm Helen, the infirmary teacher. Well, not that kind of a teacher, but at least you can call me one," she said to the girl.

"Well aside of that, Ms. Helen, what happened?" Aisha asked out of the blue, remembering the skill she used in the sparring session. "Uh oh. I think I should go back to the classroom, Miss. Pardon me," she continues as she gets out of the bed.

"Well, maybe you should look at the clock now," the woman replied, pointing at the clock that sticks onto the wall.

"It's already five o'clock, afternoon." she giggled.

Aisha glanced at the clock and stood there in a shock; _just how many hours did she have slept?_

"How many hours did I stay here?" Aisha asked cautiously, trying not to make her words seem rude. "Uh," Helen checked her list. "Approximately, eight hours or less."

"Ah! I have to get going, Miss." the girl, remembering her own chores, since se live all by herself. "Thank you for everything!" she then bowed. "You're welcome. Just don't make sure to exaggerate your fatigue- and you're free to go, then!" Helen said as she waved to the young girl. She then dashed out of the room, following the hallways and corridors.

-xx-

The girl hadn't recovered fully. She knew there was something missing from her. She was sprinting among the corridors, even though one of the rules said; _do not run in the corridor_. Breathing rapidly in short gasps, she was panting as if something was there to catch her. As if she had nowhere to go.

It was quiet in the afternoon; usually, students go straight to their dwellings. Aisha finally arrives at her own classroom- only her bag left there. Where did her friends go?

She walks up to her desk, in which she found thousands of letters in her tray. Several of letters such simple as, "Get well soon!" or even letters that has goodies included in it. She chuckled and manages to set a small smile, looking through each note. She then decides to treasure each memo-she puts it all inside her bag. Aisha then looks at the clock on the classroom's wall- signed 5.30. It was, probably her call to go home.

Walking outside gleefully, she passed her classroom door only to be greeted, "What's interesting that makes you smile like that?" sarcastically by a red-haired boy, leaning against the walls of the corridor.

"None of your business, really." Aisha replied coldly-she knew she was being greeted sarcastically. She then managed to pass the boy pride fully- signing she was not someone he would like to mess with.

"But is this one of your business?" the boy asked, handing out a pendant. Aisha turns to see, only to be so shocked; it was her pendant. She gave a grim glare to the boy, and said, "Give it back," she whispers. She couldn't meet the boy's stare shortly, giving her the only option to stare to the ground like a coward.

The boy shook his head, having himself a slight smile. He leans closer to Aisha- almost hugging her, which make the girl blush rapidly. "W-what are you.." the girl murmurs softly, consumed by the boy's sudden act.

"Here you go," the boy said as he touched the pendant- set in Aisha's neck. "I've offered you this necklace, but you won't take it," he said as he leans backwards, away from Aisha. "So I guess I'll take it as a sign for me to put it."

"Well, I don't even ask you to," she retorts.

The boy sighed. "I did it only as a gentleman- nothing else."

"You have nothing else to discuss do you? I need to go." the twin-tailed girl said, obviously making a way for her to get out of the building. "It's dark already," the boy had checked it from the windows across the corridors. "Guess I'll accompany you home."

Aisha ignored that. "No thanks" is all what she said.

"Sure, if you want to be out in the danger, mugged, assaulted, or even-"

"Alright, geez. Fine." she rolled her eyes.

-xx-

It was awkward during the afternoon walk the rest of the day. "It'll be my house a little bit more," Aisha pointed to a certain house. "You can leave here if you want to."

"Nah. I'll pass- let's continue," the boy said shortly.

Aisha snorted.

"Ah, by anyways, I haven't introduced to you. Kinda rude, I guess," the girl realized.

"You're already rude," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm Aisha. I guess you've known me since our seating is next to each other." the boy laughed. "Obviously," he chuckled.

And there they arrived, across Aisha's dwelling. "It's here," she said. "Mind to get in? As my thanks"

"Oh. No thanks. I've gotta go and do something else," he said. "Then, I'll go," he continued as he turns his body against Aisha, starting to walk further.

"Wait!" the girl said, out of the blue.

"Huh?" the boy asked.

"It's your turn," Aisha said, chasing back the red-haired boy. "Introduction, please?"

"Oh. About that. Elsword, yeah, just call me Elsword," he shrugged. "I guess." the girl then laughed a bit, and said, "I see. Anyways, I'm going first, see ya!" as she ran to her house, waving goodbye at Elsword.

"Yeah. See ya." he murmured, waving back at the girl.

-xx-

"So.. What did that elsboy guy thingie did to you?" a sound peered through the phone.

"For Angkor's sake, Rena. Where where you when I was awake?" Aisha said as her body collided with the sofa. "I thought it wasn't for my sake," Angkor said. The bat flew through the room to be closer to Aisha, only to receive few kicks from its moody master. "Shh. It's only as an idiom, I guess."

"Oh! I was about to wait for you at school- and my boss started to call my phone," the voice said. "I guess it's a warning for slacking off too much."

"Geez, really?" Aisha sighed. "I thought you're diligent." She rolled her eyes. Angkor brought some snacks to eat from the cupboards, in which Aisha took before it could eat any of it. The voice at the phone started to speak again, "Not really."

"And hey, Rena." the girl had one thing to ask. "What happened after I pass out?"

"To tell the truth, your Hyper Active can kill anyone!" Rena anxiously uttered. "Just continue," Aisha knocked it while she took another bit of the snack. "At least, that elsguy managed to realize about you going crazy, so he had time to pull Chung aside, reducing your damage," Rena continued along with her sigh. "And about that Chloe thingie, I suppose she fainted, too, since in the monitor, I couldn't see it well."

It's a relief to hear that she had knocked Chloe-the dark Elf down. "And then?" the girl said, playing with her own pigtails while munching another type of snack. She did realize it's almost midnight; though it's still Eleven-past-thirty.

"The final was when you guys teleported back, I guess. You fainted along with Chloe- Ara and Eve were kinda injured, but they're still in shape. Your team won because of that technique of yours, grats!" Rena laughed a bit.

"So anyways Rena, see you tomm-" Aisha yawned. Goddangit. "-oops. Tommorrow," the girl giggled. "Yup! See you tomorrow, Aisha! Sweet dreams," the Elf laughed a bit and finally hungs up the phone.

The young girl stood up and cleaned the mess she had caused. "I guess we'll call it a day, right?" Aisha smiled. "Yes, princess," her bat flew through the room, leading its princess towards the bedroom.

She entered the room- and glomps at the bed, fast asleep. She looked like a little child in its dream. "Good night, " the bat said, as it landed aside of Aisha.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh Hi there!<strong>

**Anyways thanks for reading. Special thanks to HyperNeo, Hayrehn and friends c:**


End file.
